


Happy Birthday, Jim

by Reichenbutter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And decides to get plowed, Domestic Fluff, Implied Anorexia Recovery, Jim has never drank before, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbutter/pseuds/Reichenbutter
Summary: It's Jim's birthday- a day he absolutely cannot stand. Sebastian wants to make his fortieth special so he decides to take him to a Chocolate and Wine tasting held at the Liverpool winery despite Jim's resentment towards alcohol. One accidental sip leads to a very.... Very long night





	Happy Birthday, Jim

Jim despised his birthday-  
Absolutely, positively  
Could. Not. Stand. It.   
There was no bloody reason to celebrate in his mind, though Sebastian begged to differ.  
He always managed to sneak something in despite Jim’s almost always terrible responses.  
For his 37th it was a Cat.  
He killed the cat.  
For his 38th it was a massage.  
He killed the masseuse.  
For his 39th he had a willow tree planted outside.  
Can you guess what happened?  
He killed the landscaper and the two of them spent his birthday chopping up the body and using it as a fertilizer for the tree.  
The tree died shortly after.  
With Jim’s 40th approaching and Sebastian having learned his lesson he scoured for something-   
Anything that they could do where Jim didn’t fucking trash it by killing something.  
Sebastian leaned back in his chair as he read through that morning’s newspaper.

“Bachelor John Watson- When will the doctor find love?”

Sebastian looked up from the headline and over to Jim who, at the moment, was curled up in his chair with a book. He was off in his own little world which made him quite interesting to watch.  
He was so particular about everything-  
Including his little habits.  
The way he pushed up his readers with his middle finger and his middle finger only.  
How his nose scrunched up, bringing forth a collection of little wrinkles.  
When he found something that stumbled him (though quite rare) his eyes would narrow and his tongue would dart out and conceal his front teeth until he had his little eureka moment where he would hum and suck in his left cheek. Watching his mind in the works was truly fascinating- even after 19 years it didn’t get old.  
Though as much as he observed his husband he never could grasp the concept of how to celebrate his monumental day.  
He shifted his gaze back down to the paper and sighed heavily. Christ, why bother anymore?   
There was nothing he could do to get Jim to appreciate his own birth-  
Except that.  
Sebastian’s gaze locked on an advertisement in the far right corner of the page for a ‘Wine and Confectionary tasting.’  
He looked back up to Jim as he reached for a tin of turkish delights on the table between them. Sebastian sat up and gently eased them into his reach.   
Jim’s boney fingers crept into the tin and blindly felt around for one of the few precious sweets that had gone untouched.  
Oh that would be perfect-  
Only…  
If only it were just a confectionary sampling. Sebastian knew if he were to suggest it now that would land him with a lap full of the piping hot tea he had just delivered to him a few minutes prior.   
Growing up, Jim’s father was a nasty, violent drunk. Sebastian had heard countless stories of the abuse Jim suffered on a daily basis-  
From that stemmed his hatred for alcohol and those who consumed it. Jim himself had never touched a drop in his life. Drugs a plenty but that was an entirely different matter.   
Perhaps if he just brought him there, kept his mouth and mind busy with the cakes and chocolates he wouldn’t even notice the wine.  
He couldn’t let Jim catch on… so he casually folded the paper and scanned over the information on the advertisement.   
It was the next day and went from 6-9. He made a mental note of the event center it was being held at before folding the paper back and setting it on the table.  
Better catch him now while he’s off guard.  
“Jim,” he spoke gently in an attempt to catch his attention though he gained no response whatsoever.  
“Jim.” Sebastian rose his voice to make himself more clear.  
Without looking up from his book he lightly grumbled in response, “Hn..?”  
“What are you reading?” he asked casually, knowing he did/not/ enjoy being interrupted.  
“Filth.” his response was chaste, tone harsh as if he were speaking to a brick wall.  
“Yeah? What’s it about?” he asked, a slight smirk creeping upon his scarred lip.  
“Sex, drugs, disorders of the mind.” he was very obviously growing irritated with the simple questions.  
“Didn’t they make that into a film?”   
Sebastian then noticed his eye visibly twitched.  
“Yes love, they made it into a film.”  
Sebastian truly did enjoy toying with him in this way. It truly was impossible to outsmart him in any other situation, but he mastered this technique without him ever catching on.  
“When’s the last time we caught a film?” he kept his tone light, a casual conversational tone.  
Jim lightly dug his pointer finger nail into the cover of his book and began to scratch at it almost neurotically.  
“Don’t suppose you have any plans for tomorrow night yeah?” he watched as he picked through the cover photograph.  
“Let’s go out in the evening- Six o’clock?” he suggested, leaning over to get a closer look as he was just on the very edge of losing his composure.  
“Yes- yes Six o’clock, now will you leave me be? I can’t get past this bloody paragraph, Sebastian.”  
Sebastian cracked a smile as he stood up, running a calloused hand through Jim’s unstyled hair. “Of course, dear.” Jim sunk down in his seat, face scrunched in response to the sudden affection.  
That was too easy.  
Jim then furrowed his brows as Sebastian began to walk off… Wait just one damn moment-  
“Sebastian-!” he called out. “Tomorrow is the 21st isn’t it?” he sat his book page down on the table and shot out of his chair. As his joints began to shift for the first time all morning his body made a series of terrible cracks and pops.  
“Hmm? What was that?” Sebastian acted as if though he didn’t catch what he had just said.  
“You know what I just said you bastard don’t play coy with me.” he followed him up the manor’s stairs.  
“If you’re planning something-”  
Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned to face Jim, placing a hand on either one of his shoulders.  
“Jim, I’ve learned my lesson. I’m not planning anything extravagant. At the very least let’s get out for the night.” he lightly brushed on hand over his hollowed in cheek. “I can’t stand seeing you lock yourself in your study all day.” Sebastian gently tipped his chin up and bent down slightly so they could rest their foreheads together.  
“...Fine…” Jim looked down and off to the side as he reluctantly agreed.  
“House mouse.” Sebastian chuckled warmly as he headed back up the stairs.  
“I consider myself quite sociable when I want to be.” Jim spoke defensively.  
“Uhhuh, Sure you are.” Sebastian smiled as Jim’s footsteps grew heavier and quicker behind him.  
“I am-!” he insisted once more.  
“When’s the last time you spoke to someone that wasn’t me?” he looked back at him and challengingly quirked a brow.  
“Yeste-”  
“Clients don’t count.”  
“Oh Fuck off-”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jim adjusted his tie in the mirror, doing his best not to look at his figure as he did so.  
“Where did you say we’re going?” he asked, glancing down momentarily before spinning away on one heel.  
“I didn’t.” Sebastian said, tugging yet another button free on his dress shirt. He only dressed nice for Jim, no one else could even get him near a suit.  
“You have no clue? No Ideas?” Jim took a few steps towards him and allowed his skeleton-like hand to brush over his exposed chest.  
Sebastian bobbed his head from side to side,  
“I might have a one or two,” he shrugged, smiling down at Jim fondly.  
Jim’s expression warped, “You said nothing extravagant-”  
“And it isn’t… Just trust me for once?” he ran his thumb over Jim’s chin.  
Jim stood up on the balls of his feet and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips.  
“I suppose- Just this once though.” he laughed. Very rarely did he project a genuine laugh, but when he did it lit up a room. His laugh was gregarious and warm- So very contagious. Sebastian picked a bit of fuzz off Jim’s jacket before sliding his hand down his arm.   
“You look wonderful, you know.” he made an effort to always remind Jim, knowing how difficult it was for him to accept his now healthier figure.  
“Hush.” Jim shifted around uncomfortably in his suit. It fit him in places he couldn’t remember ever fitting prior. He glanced back at the mirror and groaned,  
“I should change-”  
“Absolutely not,” Sebastian wrapped his arms around him tightly. “We’re already late. No matter what you put on you look great.” he promised in a reassuring tone.  
“I suppose…” he sighed, shifting around his shoulders again. Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him downstairs to their town car. Jim never cared to show any interest in cars modern or vintage until Sebastian insisted on taking him to a local car show. He knew Jim would just adore all of the older cars if he could just drag his stubborn arse out of the manor.  
Like a child in a candy store he ADORED the cherry red Jaguars, the glossy Austin Healeys, the endless muscle cars in any color you could imagine. Listening to the engines roar and the classic horns became a newfound love for Jim. Sebastian opened up the passenger side door for Jim and closed it once he was inside. Sebastian really was quite the gentleman to the surprise of most. On the outside he looked far too gruff to be as kind as he was. Sebastian briefly looked over the address he had written down before starting up the car and heading out.  
“I know you hate hearing it, but-”   
Jim looked at Sebastian with an eyebrow cocked.  
“Happy birthday, love.”  
Jim scoffed and made a harsh gagging sound.   
Sebastian just chuckled and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”  
The ride there was admittedly lengthy, but the scenery was just lovely this time of year.   
About a mile away Jim noticed a sign pointing them in the direction of the event.  
“Sebastian-” he started, “Is that where we’re going?” he asked, turning to face him.  
“That? I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” he shrugged, a faint smirk in place.  
“Oh piss off- “  
“Really I’m clueless as always,”  
“Sebastian-!” he watched as he followed the direction of the next sign and began to bite back a smile.  
“Yes?” he chuckled, looking to him rather fondly.  
“Are you taking me to the confectionary sampling?” he asked, lightly smacking his arm.  
“I don’t know, I know you didn’t want anything extravagant.” he turned again, speeding past the sign that said “Liverpool Winery”.  
“I swear-” he was very obviously smiling now. He didn’t smile nearly enough.  
“Happy birthday, Jim.” Sebastian hummed as he parked their car. Before he could get unbuckled Jim had his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.   
“You know me so well-”  
Sebastian laughed and rubbed his back.  
“This was dumb luck, you’re still a goddamn enigma the rest of the year.” He got out of the car then, Jim following suit. Jim looked around and his eyes narrowed as he caught on to where they were. “This is a winery isn’t it?” He stopped right in his tracks.  
Shit.  
“Yes, but- It’s just wine.” Sebastian rubbed his back lightly in an attempt to comfort him.  
“Sebastian you know how I feel about drunks-” he let out a frustrated breath.  
“Yes I know, I also know how insatiable you are when it comes to sweets.. You don’t have to socialize with anyone else besides me alright? We can make ourselves sick on chocolate and leave.”  
Jim hesitated for a moment before taking a reluctant step. “Fine…” he sighed, shutting his eyes.  
Sebastian led him inside and all thoughts of the drunks were abandoned as Jim set eyes on a tower of truffles. Jim dragged Sebastian around from table to table. He made him try everything that he did causing Sebastian to grow ill quite quickly.   
Sebastian took a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheek.  
“I’ll be right back, darling..” He pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his head. He sought out the washroom to splash a bit of water on his face.   
Meanwhile Jim plucked a truffle dusted in cocoa powder and popped it into his mouth, immediately regretting his decision as the powder coated his throat. He coughed suddenly and reached for the first liquid he saw, not thinking twice about it. He knocked back a glass of Merlot, eyes widening as it touched his tongue.   
“Are you quite alright sir?” the young man with the tray asked.  
“Yes… quite- what is this?” he asked, swishing his glass.  
“Ah yes that is our Meridian Merlot- quite honestly my favorite. May I interest you in another glass sir?” he held out his tray to Jim, who appeared to be contemplating whether or not he should take another glass.  
“I ahm, hah, I don’t drink.” Jim chuckled uncomfortably.  
“No? Was that your first?” The young man was quite friendly, genuine.  
“Admittedly, yes.” Jim shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat.  
“Oh sir if I may suggest- Our Cabernet pairs wonderfully with any of the dark chocolate truffles.”  
Jim bit at his lips before deciding to hell with it. He was 40 and he was going to drink.  
“Where might I find that then?” Jim flashed a charming smile to the boy. “Here sir!” he reached over into one of the carts and grabbed an open bottle of said wine.  
He poured it into his glass and gave him a sweet, expecting smile. Jim swished it around for a moment before sipping it momentarily.   
Jim couldn’t deny it was definitely flavorful. “Well- Shit-” he laughed, finishing off the glass.   
The man laughed and offered him a refill that he just couldn’t refuse.  
Sebastian left the washroom feeling slightly less sick- he needed something greasy to absorb all the godforsaken sugar. He looked around the open room for Jim. Once he found him he wrapped his arms around his tiny torso.   
Jim jumped and burst out into a bout of giggles.  
“Oh Sebastian-! You scared the daylight out of me-” he exclaimed, spilling a bit of his drink.  
Sebastian couldn’t help but gape a bit. Was his husband drinking?  
As long as he had known him he never let a drop touch his lips.  
“You’re drinking?” he quirked a brow, a small grin appeared on his lips.  
“What-? No- Yes- Yes- Maybe? Who knows?” he snickered, biting his bottom lip.  
Oh bloody hell he had never been tipsy before- Sebastian couldn’t help but he amused.  
“How much have you had?” Sebastian chuckled, running a hand over his cheek.  
“Just a glass… six times,” he whispered the last bit before snorting. He suddenly stopped and stared directly at Sebastian. “You have such pretty eyes, ‘Bastian- Er.. Eye-? The not fucked up one is so pretty.” he stammered dreamily. Sebastian closed his eyes and offered a small smile. “Is it now?”  
“C’mon, Kitten.. Let’s get you home.” Sebastian adopted a softer tone, he knew Jim would need to be treated delicately seeing as he was a minefield sober.   
This was just the beginning to what would be a very.. Very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you just wanted some nice domestic fluff and nothing more I highly suggest you don't read this upcoming chapter


End file.
